


It Was NOT My Fault This Time

by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)



Series: Josie In Trouble [9]
Category: Another World (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity
Summary: A "Josie In Trouble" story written by Josie herself.Follow-up to "Writer and Character"Characters not invented by me are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions.
Series: Josie In Trouble [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795945





	It Was NOT My Fault This Time

I'm Josie Sinclair and I am a detective with the Bay City, Illinois, Police Department. As those of you who have read "Writer and Character" already know, I promised to write a story about myself where I get into trouble through no fault of my own. Well, I thought I was going to have to make something up, when lo and behold (did I actually write "lo and behold"?) I really _did_ find myself in danger through no fault of my own. When it was all over, my captain, Joe Carlino, didn't discipline me. He didn't even lecture me, and you know he would have if I had been in any way to blame for what happened.

Anyway, the other day, on my lunch break, I stopped at a diner for a hamburger. Before I could take even one bite, I was grabbed from behind, (all right, how did that happen? How wasn't that my fault? How did I not notice that guy coming behind me? Well, it was lunch time, and the place was packed) and felt a chloroform-soaked handkerchief over my mouth and nose.

When I came to, I was in some warehouse, but that's all I know about it. Where that warehouse was located, I couldn't have told you just then. Identifying my assailant was a lot easier. He was a jewelry thief Joe and I had taken in a year ago named Jerome Kent. Nobody had bothered to tell us that he'd escaped from prison, (and boy, did Joe have a few things to say about that!)

Anyway, this Kent creep takes the gag out of my mouth (yes, of course I was gagged!) and asks me for Joe's number at the 2-3.

I told him the number, and he got out his cell phone and called Joe. I only heard one side of the conversation.

"Listen, Carlino," this s.o.b says, "do you recognize my voice?" There was a pause. "Right." Another pause. "I escaped." Again, silence on this end. "No, I don't think so. Not only are you not going to arrest me again, you and that Detective Josie Sinclair are going to help me get away for good."

I muttered something under my breath. What I muttered was "In your dreams."

I heard Kent say, "I've got that Sinclair dame tied up."

Joe must have demanded to talk to me, because Kent handed me the phone and said, "No funny stuff."

I took the phone and said, "Joey, it's me."

I wasn't surprised when Joe's first question, even before he asked where I was, was "Josie, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," I said. Joe then asked me if I knew where I was; I didn't. Kent motioned for me to give him the phone.

"Listen, Carlino," he said, "if you want that Sinclair dame ( _I wished he'd stop calling me that!_ ) to get out of here alive, you'll do exactly what I tell you. I want you to come here, alone, no back-up, and escort me to the airport. You are going to help me get out of the country."

Kent told Joe where we were. Then the creep said to me, "He should be here in about a half hour."

I figured out what Joe was going to do. I know my captain!

Sure enough, Joe arrived alone. He untied me, and held me close.

"Cut the mush," Kent growled. "Remember our deal."

"I told you," Joe said, "I'm not going to arrest you."

"And you're sure there won't be any cops waiting for me?"

"I give you my word, no member of any police department will arrest you," Joe said.

When we got to the airport, my husband, Gary, was waiting. In a few minutes, he had Kent in handcuffs.

"You lied to me!" Kent accused Joe.

Gary spoke up. "No, he didn't. He said there wouldn't be any cops waiting for you. I'm not a cop. I'm a Private Investigator."

I won't write down what Kent called Joe and Gary.

Joe took me to BCUH for a check-up because I'd been chloroformed. Even though the doctor said I'd be fine, Joe insisted that I go home and rest instead of going back to the 2-3. He said it was for my own good.

Like I said when I began this report, Joe didn't punish me or even scold me. That proves that what happened wasn't my fault this time. Or maybe it _was_. I should have eaten at CARLINO'S!


End file.
